What should have happened
by I wish I was Mai
Summary: This is my version of 1x10 and the continuation of the show. It has drama, it CHALEK YAYAYAY! This isn't the same as you'd expect I through some twists in there. Muhahah
1. The call that changes all

Me and alek went into the photo booth and take our four pictures. I love spending time with him, and being around him, and him. Wait NO NO NO! I love Brian NOT alek!  
After we were finished in the photo booth everyone else went in then group shots! Now the boys went off to play games, Jas and Zayn are off doing Who knows what, and me and Amy are sitting at a table talking about the pictures we took. "These are so cute!"  
"Adorable" Amy told me.  
"Uh what is it about photo booths that bring out crazy face"  
"Not all of them are crazy" Amy informed me  
I started blushing and smiled softly  
"I love it when a plan comes together!" Amy stated. I had a feeling I knew what she meant but I didn't want to say it.  
So I asked "what plan?"  
She rolled her eyes and said "this...us... Me and Paul. And you and alek. Life is going to be so much easier now that we're both a couple"  
"Well yeah because THAT'S what was making my life so difficult... And alek and I are not a couple"  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me your not on a date" she told me sternly  
"Funnel cakes and fairs wheels do NOT a relationship make" I looked her in the eyes and told her just as sternly. But the thing is I WISH it was. I don't know why I'm saying this stuff I know I like alek... NO I mean... I mean... I like Brian! No STOP LYING TO YOURSELF CHLOE KING! Here goes nothing "ok yes I like him I admit it out loud and in public... But I don't know where it's going and I don't know what it means I don't completely understand it so can u please just be happy with that for now?" I said that last part kinda down and fast and I know exactly why I've fallen for the blonde haired, brown eyed, British Mai guy. But I'm still scared he doesn't like me. I mean that kiss and the "we belong together" HAS to mean something right? But I've screwed it up so much with Brian and not agreeing to being Mai.  
All of this flashed through my head in the two seconds it took Amy to register what I just said and say"couple!" I was trying to hide a smile but was probably unsuccessful... Whoops...?  
Just then alek came over with the most adorable stuffed lion and said "for you," in that AMAZING British accent he has all I could manage was an "awww" he then added "apparently I broke some kind of record or something"  
As he was saying this I just smiled softly  
"It's adorable"  
"Resemble anyone you know?"  
"Hmmmmm there is a citron aragonite gleam in his eyes that seams familiar"  
Paul seemed a little emmbaresed to say something but did anyway he said "and um I won this for you" he pulled out a tiny green frog key chain that's mouth lights up. Don't laugh chloe DON'T LAUGH! Amy said aww and lite it and shined it facing alek.  
He decided to tease her and told her if she kissed it it may turn into a prince. I love it when he teases people... But I really love it when he teases me. CHLOE FOCUS! Forget the Mai guy right next to you for ten seconds! Amy replied by saying " I already have a prince just one who's very bad at ring toss" Paul seamed happy and sad about that t the same time... Weird... Wait I know what he's do-"wait until I unleash the monster on the milk bottles" ok so I was right he's gonna try and beat Alek at something...uh oh.  
"Seriously" Alek scoffed  
"I'll have you know I'm a master at it" Ok really Paul? No need to lie here! And we all know you won't beat alek. ...What he's Mai?!  
"Please you'll be lucky If you knock even one off"even I had to try and not laugh at this  
"Think you could do better?" Paul said in a fake British accent to mock alek it sounded TERRIBLE! But hey it was funny. Just as I was finishing my thoughts they left. I guess there going to go and prove Paul wrong, sorry Paul. Maybe I should take your side for something...but...I'm not... So deal with it!  
"Boys...it's like watching a slightly sad nature special" I joked  
"Hey, cute let me see" Jas said coming up to us and sitting next to me.  
I handed her my new stuffed lion.  
I looked to Zane and told him "I think there's a hardcore cage match about to begin...I think it involves milk bottles.?"  
"Naw I think I'm good right where I am"RING RING"and that would sound slightly more romantic if.. I didn't had to take this"he looked at jasmine and said sorry and kissed her on the cheek! How cute!  
"We'll done miss Jasmine"  
"Thanks he's sweet and kinda mysterious which I like" mysterious? Huh? Well then.. Something feels off about him hmmm... I should figure it out soon...

We walked over to the boys and I heard alek say something about him not cheating and Paul say you're using you're Mai powers "which is 100% natural for me.. But don't feel bad I'm pretty much un beatable." Interesting...  
"Oh if only that we're true." I teased Alek. Someone needs to put him in his place, who better then the uniter of the Mai? Well that has nothing to do with this but...  
"Really?" He sounded amused...?  
I'm getting the feeling someone's watching me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Zane staring at us all. Huh... Alek! He's waiting for an answer! "Oh I'm afraid so" alek hands me the bal and I hand him the lion. And I'm about to throw but something tells me to listen in on Zane's conversation so I do...  
"It won't be much longer I'm waiting for Valentina to return" why...?  
"Just be ready for when she does" oh no! What's he gonna do? I need to tell Alek and Jas and Valentina! Omg... Wait CHLOE KEEP LISTENING BUT STILL PRETEND YOU'RE PAYING ATTENCHION TO EVERYONE HERE! Well that's not hard at all. Stop being sarcastic with yourself and pay attention.  
"-soon they'll all be dead" CHLOE THROW THE BALL! Just then I threw it. And knocked them all down. I acted excited but I was really worried I didn't know what to do. TELL ALEK! Shut up inner voice! I think I'm just gonna tell alek and see what he thinks we should do. I mean he's really smart, hot, sexy, he has a nice ass, he so sweet, he cares about m- CHLOE OFF TOPIC AGAIN!

*time skip, next morning*  
As I was making breakfast with my mom my phone started ringing and she picked it up off the counter and started shaking it in my face...Please be alek Please be alek, please-it's Brian. I forced a smile on my face and told her to give me that.  
"Hey"  
"Hey, you up for a roads trip today?"  
"Actually I have plans today" I told him. I didn't but I don't really wanna be around him when last night I finally stopped lying to myself. I only liked him because he was human, the thing I wanted to be more than anything else in the world! But I like Alek. ALEK! Alek ill tell him what I heard today.  
"Oh ok..."  
"But you should go"  
"Um yea ill talk to you later?"  
"Maybe I have to go. Bye Brian" I hung up before he could say anything else

When I walked inside I told my mom I had to go get dressed  
And she replied with " weren't you out on a date with alek last night?"  
"Aww you couldn't let that go could you... And just so you know I'm not going anywhere with Brian. I'm gonna go talk to jas and alek."  
"Oh remember I'm out tonight"  
"Already missing you."

As I was walking up to the door I passed Zane and ignored him, I also heard Valentina say "find her...now" hmmm who are they talking about? Oh well I'll ask alek later.  
I knocked on the door and jas answered she yelled quietly to her mom and said "found her." Oh so they were talking about me... Awkward...  
Ok this is it..."hey jas..."  
"Chloe what's wrong?..Mom come here!" She yelled into the apartment  
Here goes nothing... "Ok jas you can choose to believe me or not but... LastnightiheardZaneonthephoneandhesaid... He said exactly 'I'm just waiting for Valentina to return.' The person on the other line told him just to be ready when she does... The he said... 'Soon they'll all be... All be... All be dead"'  
"What"  
"I'm so sorry"  
"Are you sure"  
"Positive" alek come to my side and gave me a little hug and he kissed my forehead for reassurance... To show me he believed me. I wish I could stay like this forever...NOT THE TIME CHLOE! Jasmine looked ready to cry I felt so bad... She put on a brave face and asked her mom to talk in the office. I guess they were making a plan.  
That left me and alek... Alone...and they couldn't hear us (a/n all the rooms are sound proof)  
"That took a damn good amount of guts Chlo"  
"thanks...?"  
"It's a compliment"he told me with that sexy smirk. I really wish I could just kiss him right now but I can't... Could I?  
"Thanks Alek" just as I finished that sentence he pulled my in by the waist and pushed his lips to mine... At first I didn't respond but then I started to move my lips in sync with his. He pushed me up agents the counter in the middle of the kitchen and lifted my up on it he now stood in between my legs and kissed me.  
"Ehmmmm" some one cleared their thought... Awkward  
We broke apart and Valentina and jasmine stood there.  
"Well we made a plan"  
I hopped off the counter and looked at alek embarrassed. He was sating at me with a smirk on his face. Sexy...THE PLAN!  
I turned back to jas and asked what the plan was.  
she told me she was supposed to meet him tonight at the coffee shop but will instead be here with her mom and so will a team of Mai but in a soundproof room that they can still listen to them but can't be heard. Then if he tries anything the teem will come out and... Do something... I assume Alek will be on that team because they haven't said anything about him. They told me I was to be anywhere very public or home. I'm gonna be home...  
After that I told them I was going to walk home and alek said he'd walk me. "I need to make sure no one attacks you love" he whispered in my ear after we left the three Mai's apartment. As he said this I shivered...a good shiver. God I love him. I looked at him and saw a smirk on his face I guess he noticed me shiver. When we got to my house he told me he had to go back to the apartment and he'd talk to me later. I told him "ok" he kissed my cheek and left. When I walked inside I went to my room. And got my laptop went on it and did random things for a few hours. I met Amy and Paul and told them about my dad and then went home and went back on my laptop.  
I went down stairs and sat at the island my mom came down and said " ok I shouldn't be any later then 11, is Amy coming over?"  
"Not tonight just me"  
"I'm really sorry I slipped up today but its Amy I just assumed she knew every micro detail of your life"  
"Most of em but we talked were good"  
"And how about you did you and alek have a nice day today" I looked down smiled softly and blushed then told her we did  
"You like him don't you"  
"I do"  
"Then I don't understand why you've been so resistant to the idea of actually dating him couse I'm pretty sure he likes you too" I don't want the order attacking him too. I doth think that answer would fly well.  
"Don't you have an investor to meet?" I said trying to get her to leave  
"The Investor can wait datingd confusing especially when two boys like you I get that"  
"You're gonna keep giving me advice weather I want it or not aren't you?"  
"I'm just worried that someone's gonna get hurt and it would break my heart if that person were you you have to be honest with your feelings kiddo at the very least with yourself good thin I started that yesterday"  
"But I don't know what I feel" lier!  
"Oh I think you do I think you know exactly how you feel"  
"I think I'm in love with Alek but I don't wanna be. I don't wanna be in love with him how do I stop."  
"That's a tuff one something's you just can't control you love who you love"  
"You're gonna be late-"  
"No I can cancel"  
"No it's a big deal you need to go me and my heart will be fine" I force a smile and laugh  
"You're amazingly resilient"  
"Bye" I walked up to my room and opened my door and saw alek standing there.  
Alek?  
"You love who you love"  
"You're right I do and I don't think I wanna change that now"  
"And why's that?" he asked getting closer o me  
"That's because it's you I love"  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that to me and for the record I've loved you since I met you two years ago. That's why I never talked to you because I loved you and you were human."  
"But I'm not"  
"I said were"  
"You're right" I said as he took the last step toward me and he kissed me like he meant it.  
I'm in love with alek petrov  
He pulled away and said "chloe can I tell you something"  
"Sure"  
"Mai only fall in love once. They love someone for their whole life until death".  
"Alek?" I asked him worriedly  
"Yes love"  
"What if you die? "  
"I want you too continue with your lives"  
"But... I won't be able too"  
"Yes you will please do it for me?"  
"Ill try" just as I said this my phone went off.  
My dad...'Meet me at Hanna's last stop. Here now .-Dad'  
"Alek can we please go to the cable car museum my dads there i need to see him"  
"Huh?" I explained everything to him. He seamed cautious but said "one condition. I'm with you the whole time"  
"Ok"

We got into his car... A Jaguar XF. Gotta love the irony.  
When we got there we went inside and went up the stairs and SHIT!  
Their were three order members we beat them in like five minutes. Alek told me to run out of the theater. He didn't want me to see him kill them so I did but as i was reaching the bottom of the stairs a red headed woman in a white outfit came out I called for alek to come here he was by my side in a minute he saw the woman and stood in front of me and she pulled out a gun and shot I knew I couldn't live my lives without him so I yelled "no!" And I pushed alek over just as she shot the gun I got three bullets and then two more went off right before I died I knew she shot alek too. Then everything went dark as I was coming back to life there alek was. Bullet hole in his shirt and dead, then Amy and Paul came in to see me crying historically. "He's ... Dead" I managed to say in between sobs as I was watching him I could have sward I saw his eyes flutter open


	2. I live so do you

Wait they did open he's saying something but I can't hear it I'm listening to his heartbeat instead. Making sure I'm not Hallucinating. Alek kissed me and brought me back to reality. He said "you're alive"  
"We'll duh. I'm the one with nine lives."  
"Seven" he corrected looking a little sad, and staring at the ground.  
"Hey hey it's ok look at me. I'm fine but how are you alive?"  
"I have as many lives as you do."  
"How do you know that?"  
"It's in the prophecies, the uniters mate will have however many lives the uniter has the first time they tell each other they love the other."  
"And why didn't you tell me this earlier"  
"I didn't know if I was your mate"  
"Well obviously you are so I guess you're stuck with me"  
"Well that's ok with me because I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"You two do remember we're here right?" Amy piped in  
"Really Ames?"  
"Sorry"  
"So alek do you have Chloe's powers now?" Paul asked excitedly  
"Chloe... Please get him to shut up or I will"  
"You've been warned Paul" he gulped  
"One more question?" Paul pleaded  
Alek switched his eyes to slits and made his hands fists and I knew he made his claws come out. "ALEK, NO!" I shrieked  
"But..but.."I glared and he gulped "yes love."  
"So CUTE!" Amy squealed  
"Ahhhh Amy my ears! Did u forget my super hearing and the fact that I'm well i don't know MAI?"  
"Oh... Sorry... So Cute!" She 'whisper' yelled  
"Much better... Alek you ok?"  
"Huh? oh yea, I'm fine"  
"No you're not. What's wrong?"  
"I let you die again." He told me quietly  
I pulled him back and told Amy and Paul to keep going that we'll catch up then looked back to alek and said "Alek look at me" he looked up from the ground and had tears in his eyes "Alek it's not your fault the order they-"  
"No I should have gone in and made sure it was safe before I let you go in"  
"No! Alek damn it why are you blaming yourself? I would have died again sometime anyways and you know it's true! Alek it's not your fault. I'm sorry though I made you die and-"  
"CHLOE! I'd be happy to die for you any day!"  
"Stop f-ing cutting me off please! And the thing is you may be okay with it but IM NOT! I can't stand the fact that people I love SO SO SO MUCH are willing to die for me."  
"I love you, and I'm sorry"  
"It's ok and I love you too"  
"Well who wouldn't?"  
"Arrogant ass" I said under my breath  
Alek leaned into my ear and whispered "heard that"  
I just giggled  
"Bassett you're so beautiful"  
I blushed and looked down  
Why does he do this to me? Not many people can make me blush. Only him. That's just one of the many reasons I love him.  
We started walking to his car and Amy and Paul were gone. They probably went home its late at that moment I got a text 'Chlo srry drivin mi bf aka Paul home ddnt no hw lng ud be srry by luv ya' well that was definitely Amy I texted Bach and 'ok' then we got into Aleks car to drive to the Mai apartment which was a half hour to forty five minute ride. And talked about nothing important. Until I said that I wanted to tell my mom that I'm Mai and the uniter.  
He said "Chlo I love you and I don't wanna see you get hurt but if this is something that you want I'll be right there with you... As long as you want me there."  
"I do. I couldn't do it without you."  
"Ok tomorrow?"  
"Sounds perfect."  
"Chlo? Can I ask you something and promise you won't laugh at me?"  
"Of course" I don't know what he's gonna ask and I'm kinda scared. Is he gonna ask me if I really love him or I love Brian? Please don't because I've told him and he listed to a PRIVATE conversation!  
"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked in a rush, and ...nervously?  
"I would be honored" I told him the look on his face was so amazing he had a huge smile on his face and he looked genuinely happy. I was happy too and it probably showed. Just then we pulled into the parking lot he called Valentina to make sure it was safe to come in. I wasn't really listening but he grabbed my left hand and we started to walk to the building so I'm guessing she said yes.  
Once the elevator doors closed he pushed me up on the wall across from the doors and started kissing me. At first I was shocked but then I kissed back with just as much force, we heard the elevator ding for the seventeenth time and broke apart and I fixed my hair and then looked down at my clothes and realized we both still had on the bloody shirts that had bullet holes. "Alek?" I questioned  
"Hmmm" he replied starring at my reflection in the door  
I just replied with "shirts..."  
"Shit" he said quietly. That's when it dinged... we had to get off. We walked into the apartment and people were either didn't care we or there or didn't notice, because they didn't give us a second glance.  
We walked fast to the hall with the bedrooms he lead the way and brought me to what I think is jasmines room. When he knocked and my new Mai friend said it was open. My thoughts were confirmed. "Hey..." She trailed off as she looked at our shirts and saw the blood and holes. Alek had his arm protectively around my waist and we both looked like homeless people probably. "What happened?"  
We then told her and she said "OMG! Chloe Alek are you ok?!"  
"Fine" we said at the same time  
"...ok... Alek you go change ill help chloe." Alek nodded kissed my cheek and left. Jasmine fake gagged but I could tell she was upset. Poor jas...  
Once I got clothes from jas I went into her bathroom and took a shower as she said to do. Once I was done I got dressed and walked out. Alek and Jas were talking and it was about Zane. "It's my fault"  
"No it's not"  
"Alek it is"  
"Jasmine it's not we all trusted him, even Alek and he doesn't trust anyone." I piped in.  
"Hey!" Alek said offended  
"It's true! You don't"  
"I trust you"  
"But I'm me!"  
"Stop being cocky missy... It's my thing"  
"I learned from the best!"  
"I could teach you a few other things.." He said and wiggled his eyebrows  
"Already-" I started but was cut off by Jas"  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Ok s we all trusted him its not my fault!"  
"Thank you"  
"So what happened tonight?" I asked.  
"Well I askd him to meet me here instead cause mom wants to talk to him he said ok. We were both wearing thin yet powerful bulletproof vests, and had knives on us. I was 'in my room' so he shot a poison dart at mom, it didn't hit skim thankfully but did stick in the vest so I came out and he tried to stab me but the team came out and took him away and probably killed him."  
"I'm so sorry Jas."  
"We're fine s what happened with you tonight?"  
We told her  
"Wow you two are lucky. And I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks. I'm happy for you too." I told her  
"Huh?"  
"You being so strong about this. I would have been a mess." They both laughed because they know is true.  
"Ok well I should probably be getting home," I looked at my phone "I'm already two hours late."  
"I'll drive you" alek offered  
"No it's fine I'll walk, thanks though" I'd feel bad if I let him drive me it's 2:30 in the morning and dying takes a lot out of you!  
"Let me rephrase that... I'm driving you."  
"Fine" I huffed.  
"Good now let's go."  
"Bye jas" I said  
On the way back we discussed what were going to do at school. We decided just to let what happens happen.  
"Good plan... And that took us a half hour to come up with how?" I asked  
"No idea, but I like it" he parked the car in front of my house "because I can do this-hug-and this-kiss-and this-make out for about ten min-."  
"SHIT WERE OUTSIDE! But I still love it!"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"I need a picture of us" he said  
"Why?"  
"I don't have a picture of my girlfriend and me yet duh"  
"Your such a girl"  
"But you love me anyway"  
"Yes I do but no picture right now"  
"Why is that?"  
"I look horrible"  
"You never do"  
"I do"  
"No you don't." He pulled me in for a kiss and he took the picture! I heard the click "Got it"  
"Wherever"  
"Ok King"  
"Nuisance"  
"Stunning"  
"Ass"  
"Angel"  
"Idiot"  
"Amazing"  
"Stupid"  
"Prefect"  
"Cocky"  
"Beautiful"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" he told me  
"Even when I'm making fun of you you compliment me. I could not have a better boyfriend"  
"Mate" he corrected  
"Right, sorry" I yawned  
"Go to bed Chlo you're tired"  
"I am but so are you"  
"I'm fine Chlo I need to keep watch"  
"No come with me you're going to sleep" I walked up the steps to my front door then thought "on second thought meet me in my room in case my moms up" I whispered. He kissed me and I walked inside. Mom was asleep I could tell by her breathing. I walked into my room got changed into comfy clothes and handed alek a pair of sweat pants to wear and he got changed too. We both crawled into bed and I feel asleep to the sound of his heartbeat

*time skip next day*  
I woke up around nine...huh early. I then remembered alek he should be here but I saw on a pillow next to me note and a rose. From my neighbors again I bet.  
The note said  
'Chloe I went home to change and take a shower. I should be back soon I'm sorry I just left but I didn't want you to wake up. You looked to cute when you're asleep. I love you -Alek and P.S. your neighbors need to get rid of that dog. It's bite is worse then the bark.' I chuckled a bit at the last part. How can this boy go from CB to the sweetest guy so easily? I got up to get a shower once I was done I came out and heard a very familiar voice say "finally"  
"Alek!"  
"Chloe!"  
"Out I need to get dressed!"  
"You changed in front of me last night."  
"OUT!"  
"Kitty's mad" Alek said as he walked toward the window once he was out I closed the curtain and got dressed. Once I was done I was wearing a floral shirt that was loose and cute a pair of jeggings and my black keds. I climbed out and walked over to alek who was standing there looking at the Golden Gate Bridge and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hi"  
"Hi"  
"are you sure you want to tell your mom?"  
No!"yes"  
"Well then let's go"  
I climbed in my window and alek went to the door. He rung the door bell and I let him in we walked to the living room and I called my mom in.  
"Hi sweetie, hi alek what's up?"  
"Mom we have something to tell you" My mom looked really scared she thought I was pregnant"NO MOM NO" a look of relief crossed her face and alek chuckled a little. "Mom,... I'm not human" She stared laughing really hard "I'm serious, mom I'm Mai" and then we explained everything to her minus the part about humans and Mai kissing, Aleks my mate, and I'm the uniter.  
She just listened and nodded "mom I'm also the uniter, which means I have nine lives and the order is trying to kill me... And they have... Twice" her face became pale alek looked at me sadly I looked back with an 'I'm sorry' look. "Alek has also died once"  
"But you're the uniter?"  
"I am, but he's my mate he has as many lives as I do we'll unless he dies and I don't then he has one less then me. Anyway because I told him I loved him at eight lives he had that many lives then... We got shot. And also I can't date humans because if I kiss them they'll die"  
"How can I know you're not kidding?" My mom asked. She didn't believe me? I showed her my claws and alek did the same. My mom then said...

**_A/n I wanna thank babybluecat247 they were really nice! And yea read and review PLEASE oh and dont worry if u warn drama it's comin_**


	3. You're mine and only mine

**sorry it took me so long to update but yea it's gonna get dramaticish soon so yea stay tuned My muffins (that's what I'm calling you because I like you and I like muffins so YEAH) ON WORD WITH THE STORY!**

"I'm sorry but can I have a day or two to process this?"  
"Sure" I said on the verge of tears "I didn't accept myself for a few days." I tried to joke Alek looked at me "fine until yesterday..."  
"There you go" he said and kissed my forehead  
"Ok so Chloe I'm sorry but can you please leave so I can think about this?"  
"Sure..."  
Alek and I walked upstairs and I packed a few days worth of clothes as he watched me. I didn't want to face my... Meredith so we went out the window.  
Once we were out that's when I started crying alek hugged me and picked me up bridal style and took me to the car.  
He put me in the passenger seat then put my bag in the back and squatted down in front of me and said "Chlo I know you're upset, trust me I've felt it too. It's hard but just remember you've got me, and Valentina, and jasmine, and Amy, and Paul. I'm so sorry this happened to you but just remember we all love you. I really really love you. It hurts me to see you cry, common Princess please stop crying." I tried to stop for him and after a few minutes I did. "Now where's that smile that made me fall in love with you two years ago?" I smiled when he said that, he always knows how to make me feel better  
"Thanks alek"  
"That's what I'm here for"  
"No it's not"  
"Ok so it's not ALL I'm here for but I did kind of see something like this coming"  
"Me too" I finally admitted "but I was tired of lying all the time, and sneaking out and getting grounded..."  
Alek chuckled and said "yeah it was extra hard to get you out for training when you were grounded"  
"Hey I'm sorry I don't like training"  
"I like it"  
"Why's that?"  
"I can beat your ass and then kiss you s much as I like"  
"Jerk" I said under my breath  
"But I'm your jerk"  
"You are" whe were quits for a few minutes than I said "Alek!"  
"Chloe!" He mocked me  
"I don't have a place to stay"  
"Yes you do"  
"Huh?" I asked generically confused  
"You're staying at the apartment"  
"Oh..." I said feeling stupid "wait but didn't you say the guest room is being remodeled?"  
"It is"  
"Then where am I staying?"  
"In either my room or jasmines room, your choice."  
I just rolled my eyes I'm response "who's room do you think I'm gonna stay in?"  
"I'm hoping it mine"  
"It can be if you want... But nothing's gonna happen" I think...  
"Only if you want it too"  
"Thanks"  
"Anything for you" as we reached the apartment I realized how tired I was. Alek mst hav noticed because he said "once we get inside I want you to go straight to bed"  
"Ok" I reached back to grab my stuff but alek already had it in his hand.  
We got in the elevator and he pushed me up agents the wall again and kissed me I gasped and he took this time and he put his tongue into my mouth. I responded quickly and fought for maybe a minute then gave up and he won dominance. The elevator doors opened and we had to get out but as soon as we got inside he closed the door and pushed me up against it. "Alek. Stop Valentina and jasmine are here"  
"You, miss uniter, are wrong" I had a confused look on my face "they had to go n a business trip texted me earlier" he answered my unspoken question  
"Ok well either way you told me to go to bed, I'm tired from crying, and what is it with you and pinning me against thing to kiss me?"  
"It makes me feel in control" he answered as he walked to the kitchen and sat down  
"Alek are you sure it's ok, me staying here? I really don't want to bather anyone"  
"I'm positive plus when your mom wants you home in a few days Valentina and jas won't be back, there gone for three weeks." He answered like the sweet Mai guy I fell in love with sometimes does  
"Three?" I asked  
"Yep"  
"What about school?"  
"Well the principals Mai so they know oh and you're excused along with me. But we do have to go in for the next week"  
"Why?"  
"There's a ball in three weeks and we thought you'd want to have them off of school so you can relax with yours truly."  
"No training?!" I asked well pleaded  
"Sorry but we have training, but it'll be easier now that bossy and bossier aren't here"  
"YES!"  
"Oh and by the way you couldn't stay in jasmines room if you wanted too"  
"Why?" I asked kinda scared  
"They lock their rooms so I can't go snooping..."  
"Seriously"  
"Yep" I started laughing hysterically. Once that died down I finally asked where his room was because I'm about to collapse from tiredness. He picked me up and said "I'll show you" he walked down the hall and the door at the end of the hall he opened and I was surprised at how neat it was. It was mostly gray and dark blue almost a black but on his dresser he had some pictures. I'll look at them later. He put me down on the right side said sleep tight, kissed my forehead .and was about to walk out the door.  
Before I said "where are you going?"  
"To sleep on the couch"  
"No you are not"  
"Why is that?"  
"You never get to sleep in your own bed, I'll sleep out there" I told  
"No you will not"  
"Fine then, come here"  
"What?" Alek said after he squatted down so that he was a little shorter then me because I'm sitting on the bed  
"You have a king sized bed we can both fit, common" Alek got in the bed on the other side and I drifted off the sleep quickly

*next morning*

I woke up and tried to get up but couldn't. What's holding me down? Did I ge kidnapped by the order? Wheres Alek? I looked down at my waist and noticed it was only his arm. It's holding onto my stomach. Ok good I turned around looked at him sleeping put my head on his arm. And I guess I feel back asleep because next thing I know I hear Alek saying "Chlo chloe Chlo common wake up"  
I sat up and said "What?! I'm up!"  
"We have school unless you wanna ditch? Then we don't" I'm considering this... "Oh and I made you breakfast here it is"  
"Thank you but I'm going to spill that so..."  
"It's ok, you can spill it"  
"Nope I don't want to" I got up and ass soon as I did I took one step and fell automatically. Alek started laughing. I sat there and pouted.  
"Ok you're right not funny sorry" he said after seeing me pouting  
"It's ok" I got up and picked up a piece of bacon and ate it "that's good bacon" I said as I walked into the kitchen. As I guessed Alek followed me I took the plate from him and sat down he joined me. "What" I asked because he was staring a me.  
"Nothing"  
I shifted and told him "your making me feel insecure"  
"I'm sorry I was looking at how beautiful you are" I blushed at his comment and smiled and looked down at my food "I was also thinking about us."  
"Huh?"  
"Just everything that's happened"  
"oh" is all I replied with  
"Chloe I'm so sorry I let you die twice"  
"Alek, we've been over this it's ok and I killed you once"  
"That was not your fault"  
"Just like me dying isn't yours"  
"Ok so what do you wanna do? Skip school and do something or go to school?"  
"Hmm you choose"  
"Skip"  
"Sounds good to me"  
"I'll call the principal and say... The uniters sick and her protector needs to watch her?"  
"Perfect" after he called it was about 8:00 and I'm tired. I need coffee. "Alek I'm goin to get coffee want anything?" I would go to the me next to work but there's one downstairs.  
"No what do you want I'll get it"  
"You sure? I can run down to get it"  
"I'm 100% positive"  
"Ok can I have coffee frapuccino?" I said pulling out a 20 dollar bill and trying to hand it to him. Key word being trying "will you take the gods damn money?"  
"No" this went on for 20 more minutes "fine!" He said and pulled me in for a kiss good thing I already brushed my teeth. I felt him touching my ass, which doesn't bother me he always does it. We were there for a few more minutes then said "I'm gonna go get those coffees now" I stood there for a minute after he left before I put together what he did. He put my money back in my pocket.  
"Really Alek?" I said to myself.  
"Yep." He said as he walked through the door, that was quick.  
"That was quick."  
"It was."  
"How?"  
"Nosey much, but I already ordered it, I knew you'd want coffee."  
"Thank you"  
"Anything for you"  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Alek you've been so nice sense I woke up, no snarky comments or sarcasm, nothing, what's going on?"  
"Chloe nothing going on I just wanted to be nice."  
"O...k..."  
"What do you wanna do today love."  
"I don't know you can choose"  
"Well we could train,-"  
"NO"  
"I could teach you a few other things.."  
"There's the Alek I know and love"  
"If we train today you won't have to late at night and we could see a movie or g to dinner."  
"Is this you asking me on a date?"  
"It is."  
"I'd love to"

*time skip* date  
We got in his car and he drove to a field to be more specific the coit tower and the woods near it the place Alek and Jasmine chased me to and Jas tackled me. I chuckled at the memory. We got out of the car and wal past coit tower. I saw the blood stain on the cement. Alek must have noticed and told me he was sorry but thought these woods would be a good place for a picnic once we got to a clearing I saw a picnic blanket and a basket set up plus a whole bunch of little twinkle lights and pillows and a tv? How is that set up out here? Alek and me ate the picnic and watched like two movies and bumpy that time it was like midnight so he picked me up bridal style and put me in the car before walking to the other side and getting in.  
My throat hurts from talking so much "Alek what about the stuff out there?" I asked him  
"That reminds me" he sent a text and then started driving "I'm not letting you sit there as I clean up so I got a Mai to do it"  
"Alright and I could have helped clean up"  
"But would I let you?"  
"No..."  
"Exactly"  
"Are you sure you want to go in as a couple? If you don't its okay it won't bother me"  
"Why would I not want to go in with you as my ma-girlfriend"  
"Can you not call me your mate it kinda makes me feel like we're animals?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok and it might jeopardize your popularity"  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take"  
"But I'm not, I don't want you to lose your spot as "  
"It won't bother me one bit if I do, you wanna know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you"  
"I love you too"

*time skip next day*  
I woke up before Alek and we had to get ready for school but he wouldn't get up. I then got an idea. I got an idea I grabbed my phone and his iPod dock turned it all the way up then stood right next to him and pressed play. He jumped about a foot in the air and landed on the floor with a thud. I couldn't contain my laughter "God Chloe! What the hell?!" I knew right then I was in trouble I got up and ran. He came after me and I ran to the other side of the couch and he, being the ass he his, jumped over the couch and grabbed me. He lifted me up and put me over his shoulder and carried me to his room closed the door and said "Chloe king your going to pay for that." Before I could respond he kissed me roughly. I responded quickly.  
"Alek school..." I said when we broke apart for breathing.  
"I never said when you wouldn't be sick" he told me and kissed me again.  
I couldn't help but smile at him kissing me. "Alek common we have to go" I said breaking the kiss  
"Fine"  
"Good now come on we have to get ready" I got ready in record time. We were out within 45 minutes and we stopped at Starbucks. We made it to school with fifteen minutes to spare.  
"Ready?" He asked me after he parked  
"Let's go"  
We walked in hand and hand. I heard many rude comments that I'd rather not repeat. He walked me to my locker kissed me and said not to listen to those bitc-girls. "I love you" he said in that British accent making me really want to kiss him.  
"Implied" I joked but ended up frowning a bit but smiled when I saw him looking concerned. I turned to get my things from my locker  
"She still loves you" he whispered in my ear warping his arms around my waist "she always will,... just never as much as I do"  
I giggled at his comment and then turned to him and said "Alek, really I'm not upset she doesn't accept me, fine. I didn't until the fair." He looked at me confused "that's when I FINALLY admitted that I fell for the blonde haired Mai guy"  
"And who would that be?"  
"Well there's this guy, he's Mai, he's hot, really sweet, cocky, mine, and he's right in front of me right now..." I told him  
"Really and what's his name?" He said smirking and he then put his hand on my hips and pushed me into the locker and I wasn't disagreeing. Before I had time to answer he kissed me. And because we were right next to a classroom a teacher came out.  
"Mr. Petrov you and Miss. King can make out on your own time" mrs. Williams said.  
Alek broke our kiss and said "are we in class?"  
"No but-"  
"You are the teacher who always says we need to wait and do what we want before and after class, this is what we wanted to do"  
"Get to class" Me and Alek walked off to our first class, Valentina thought it'd be a good idea if both Jas and Alek were in all of my classes.  
The morning went by quick but when we got to lunch I went to sit with Amy and Paul because Alek had something to do for basketball. That's when Mimi (a/n shes not mai... that they know of)came up to me "Chloe!" She yelled at me  
"Mimi!" I mocked  
"How dare you start to date my boyfriend?!"  
"Who might that be?"  
"You know damn well who it is"  
"I don't I'm sorry, the only person I'm dating is Alek.."  
"Who's so humiliated by you little miss bythch that he isn't even at lunch" this girl really needs to stop thinking her and Alek are soul mates! I could feel my eyes turn but I switched them back before anyone but Amy could notice. I wanted to claw her damn face off! "This is for my alybear"(a/n that's Mimi's nickname for him Alek) she picked up my coffee and opened it ready to pour it on me but with my Mai speed and strength it got poured all over her white skirt and light blue shirt.  
She then decided to try and slap me but I ducked. She then tried to tackle me to the ground but last minute I stepped aside and she crashed into the bench I turned around to walk out but as I was walking she threw something at my back and it hit me she then called and said "That's right King run! You're scared of me now cause I just beat you up!" Everyone started laughing because they knew she didn't hit me at all they all called "Yeah right" or stuff like that.  
I was about to turn around and walk back up to her and put her in her place but I saw Alek walk up to the door way and stop. He looked at me, I guess my eyes turned back to slits because he walked right up to me and told me to calm down he then said "common lets go" once out of the cafeteria he said "Chlo do you wanna cut the rest of the day?"  
"No it's only two classes I can deal with Mimi."  
"What made you mad?"  
"The fact that what she said was true..."  
"What did she say?"  
"That I'm not good enough for you." I said about to cry  
"CHLOE ANN KING DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!"  
"IT'S TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" I yelled right back now I am crying I sunk down to the floor and sat there.  
"Chlo... Chlo... Chloe please talk to me"  
"W-wh-what?" I said in between sobs  
"Chloe you're too good for me if anything"  
"Why? I'm reckless, clumsy, and not normal what so ever,"  
"You're right! You are and you wanna know what?" No answer but he continued anyway " those are three of the reasons I love you"  
"So sweet" I heard the voice that made this mess" Alek stood up as did I and he stood in front of me protectively. "Alek?" She asked "why are you with this whore? You could have me!"  
"First off do not talk about her that way! She not any of the things you accused her of and if you ever talk to her the way you did today you better hope gods on your side, you little bitch" after Alek said this he took my hand and we walked out of the school. We walked to his car and drove drove for about two hours talking about nothing important before Alek asked "Chlo what do you wanna do?"  
"I have work in 15 min" wow we waisted A LOT OF TIME DRIVING AROUND!  
"After work we have training"  
"But-"  
"Chloe" he said in a very stern voice  
"Fine..."  
"Chloe tomorrow were going to New York."  
"Why?"  
"The ball."  
"But you said we were off starting next week"  
"I know" huh? I know I looked beyond confused but he kept talking to explain "after what I saw today I have decided to go with you a little early"  
"Thank you" I kissed his cheek because he was driving. He grabbed my hand and held it. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it he said goodbye and walked to the coffee shop, after about 20 min he came over and gave me a coffee I said thanks and he went back to the shop

*time skip after work at training*  
After I got changed alek and I ran on rooftops for two hours! How can we just run on rooftops for hours I have no idea! Now he's explaining what were doing next I'm looking at the shirtless guy in front of me "Chloe? Earth to Chloe?" He said waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you paying attention to a word that I'm saying?"  
"What? Oh sorry no say it again" I said kinda emmbaresed  
"What was I distracting you?" I was still staring at his arms, six pack, and everything about him  
"Yes yes you are!" I told him matter of factually. He found this pretty funny because he started laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Your welcome" he smirked. I really wanted to kiss him and he knew it "ok today were working on knives and throwing stars."  
"Will I be avoiding them or throwing them?" I said kinda freaking out a bit.  
"THROWING!" He shouted "I don't want you getting hurt" I blushed at this and smiled softly. He showed me how to throw knives and I have to admit I was trying to be bad at it so Alek would help me.  
"Uhhhgggg I can't do this!" I shouted, I wasn't trying to get his help now I was genuinely terrible. All Alek did was chuckle. "Wow no 'let me help'? Rude!"  
I told him  
"I'm sorry, you're just really bad it's funny!" I start to pout "here let me help" he says and puts a knife in my hand but is still holding onto my hand he gently eases my arm back and pushed it forward. It hit a bullseye! Hahaha maybe I am good at this! Just kidding I did nothing it was all alek! I then realized he was still holding me. I slowly turn around and he pushed me up against a tree and was kissing me. He bit my lip softly. Hmm who knew I liked that...? After a good turdy(a/n sorry I'm a directioner I couldn't help myself) minutes we broke apart and started training again the rest of the night was a blur.  
Once we got back to the house I was beyond tired but I wanted to watch a movie so I went to the cabinet and picked out 'despicable me 2' I put it in and plopped down on the couch. Alek was in the kitchen making popcorn, I guess he figured out my plan he came back with the popcorn and sat down right next to me. I leaned my head on his chest as we watched the movie it was filled with comments and laughter. I was about to fall asleep when I heard "Chloe King I love you with all my heart please never leave me. After all Ill literally never love again and probably die of heart break"  
"Well than I'd have to leave seven times and I don't think I could do that" I told him looking in his eyes "I couldn't bear be the reason you were upset, I still can't bear I hurt you with Brian," I finished.  
"As long as you love me and only me i don't care you're mine and only mine"  
"Only yours..." I said and with that I feel asleep listening to Aleks heart beat that I've gotten oh so use to.

*time skip next day*  
I woke up to alek yelling... And this time I was the one who fell. "WHAT THE HELL ALEK?!" I screamed at him once I got up  
"You wouldn't wake up..."  
I glared at him and muttered "watch your back Petrov" then I went to his dresser and started to do my hair  
"So scared King"  
I turned around to face him and smirked. Once I turned to face the mirror I saw the pictures and started looking at them. I smiled when I saw them. One was of a little boy maybe four and a very pretty woman and a handsome man. He looked a lot like Alek except he had chestnut colored hair and bright green eyes. But the woman she had Aleks sandy blonde hair and his hazel colored eyes . I turned to face him "this is you and your parents?"  
"Yea..." Oh I think I just made him upset... I feel bad  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset..."  
"It's okay I want you to know."  
"You know you look a lot like your father."  
"I've been told"  
I could tell he didn't wanna talk about it so I turned to look at the pictures again. I saw one of me, just me. I was laughing at something someone had said. But not like and ugly picture. As I continued I saw one of me and him, I was at my locker and he had his arms around my waist and he was kissing my neck. "Who took this?" I asked him.  
"Amy. She said it looked like a good picture so she took it and gave it too me"  
"I love it, I need a copy"  
"Chlo..." Alek started but was cut off by my phone.


End file.
